De: Ikki Para: Hyoga
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Assunto: O Shiryu já pegou a Shunrei? formato email, SEM YAOI! com um pouquinho só de ShiShu ;D de dia das crianças atraasdo para BeautyMoon


**De: Ikki Para: Hyoga  
Assunto: O Shiryu já pegou a Shunrei?**

Versão não-yaoi. De presente de dia das crianças adiantado para Beautymoon, minha nee-san querida do coração.

O Hyoga e o Shiryu estão um pouco OOC nessa fic, ok?

-.-.-

De: alexei . loves . mama (a) santuario . athena  
Para: phoenix . 4ever (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: Coméquié?

Como assim, Ikki? Tem algum interesse na vida _**ÍNTIMA**_ – frise _**BEM**_ essa palavra – da Shunrei? Ou será na vida do Shiryu?

-.-.-

De: alexei . loves . mama (a) santuario . athena  
Para: draconoshiryu (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: Sabia que tem gente a fim de você?

O Ikki tá doido pra saber por que você **ainda** não pegou a Shunrei. Se eu fosse você ficava de olho.

Aliás, por que, hein?

-.-.-

De: draconoshiryu (a) santuario . athena  
Para: shun-de-andromeda (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: ?

Oh, Shun, o teu irmão é gay?

-.-.-

De: shun-de-andromeda (a) santuario . athena  
Para: draconoshiryu (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: ? RE

Não que eu saiba... Por quê?

-.-.-

De: draconoshiryu (a) santuario . athena  
Para: shun-de-andromeda (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: ? RE RE

Por nada. Esquece.

-.-.-

De: draconoshiryu (a) santuario . athena  
Para: alexei . loves . mama (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: ¬¬

E quem disse que eu nunca peguei ela? E – o Ikki que me perdoe – se ele ta a fim de mim, ele deveria ser homem o suficiente para vir falar – mandar um email no caso, já que eu estou em Rosan e ele no Japão – ele mesmo, e não pedir um filhinho da mamãe que põe ".mama" como email.

E sim, estou irritado.

-.-.-

De: shun-de-andromeda (a) santuario . athena  
Para: phoenix . 4ever (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: Conversa séria

Ikki, o Shiryu me perguntou uma coisa estranha hoje... Você é gay?

-.-.-

De: alexei . loves . mama (a) santuario . athena  
Para: phoenix . 4ever (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: Xiiiiiii...

O Shiryu já pegou a Shunrei sim, Ikki. Ele disse que você não é homem o suficiente. E fique sabendo que eu nunca mais dou uma de cupido para você, o Shiryu tá possesso. Ele até disse que meu email é muito filhinho da mamãe!

Aliás, por quê você não respondeu meu ultimo email?

-.-.-

De: phoenix . 4ever (a) santuario . athena  
Para: shun-de-andromeda (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: Ahn?

De onde ele tirou isso? É claro que não!

-.-.-

De: shun-de-andromeda (a) santuario . athena  
Para: phoenix . 4ever (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: Ahn? RE

Não sei, sinceramente. E eu estou muito aliviado em saber disso, sabia? Me fala depois de onde o Shiryu tirou isso – tenho certeza que você vai tirar essa história a limpo.

-.-.-

De: phoenix . 4ever (a) santuario . athena  
Para: draconoshiryu (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: Não me leve à mal.

Shiryu, pelo amor de todos os Deuses, eu não sou gay. De onde diabos você tirou isso?

-.-.-

De: draconoshiryu (a) santuario . athena  
Para: phoenix . 4ever (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: Que alívio!

Que alívio Ikki! Agora eu estou me sentindo um pouco mal por ter falado que você não era homem o suficiente – se eu conheço o Hyoga ele já deve ter te mandado um email à respeito. Mil perdões, ok?

Aliás, para que fins queria saber se eu já peguei a Shunrei (eu tenho certeza que a pergunta era essa)?

-.-.-

De: phoenix . 4ever (a) santuario . athena  
Para: draconoshiryu (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: Ufa!

Eu te perdôo por que você também é uma vítima do ganso fofoqueiro. Não se preocupe, eu não estou nem a fim da Shunrei e muito menos de você. O Hyoga já mandou um email pra mim sim, aliás, eu tenho que responder ele.

E foi para fins acadêmicos que eu queria saber. Não se preocupe, não acontecerá nada com a integridade moral de sua florzinha (nem eu deixaria, estar apaixonado é muito bom – que saudades da Esmeralda...).

-.-.-

De: phoenix . 4ever (a) santuario . athena  
Para: alexei . loves . mama (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: Hyoga, corra, se não eu te mato.

HYOGA SEU FÊDAMÃE! QUEM DISSE QUE EU ESTAVA A FIM DO SHIRYU? ERA PRA UMA APOSTA COM O DOHKO, PORRA!

EU NÃO RESPONDIA AQUELA **OFENSA **QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE EMAIL POR QUE **EU NÃO QUIS!**

**EU . NÃO . SOU . GAY**

QUAL A PARTE DESSAS PALAVRAS QUE NÃO ENTRAM NA SUA MENTE?

Hyoga, você está andando demais com o Seiya, se eu fosse você me afastava um pouco. Prepare-se para sofrer a fúria da Phoenix assim que você vier parar no Japão – Por que se você estivesse aqui já estaria MORTO.

Dê graças aos céus, pequeno bailarino russo, que você está na SIBÉRIA, onde É FRIO PRA PORRA, onde eu não me daria o trabalho de te caçar.

OUSE RESPONDER ESSE EMAIL SE QUISER UMA MORTE LOOOOOONGA E DOLORIDA!

-.-.-

De: phoenix . 4ever (a) santuario . athena  
Para: shun-de-andromeda (a) santuario . athena  
Assunto: u.u

Foi o pato. Sabe quando é o próximo vôo para a Sibéria?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TCHAN NÃ!

Fic não-yaoi n.n Era para ser com os Espectros, mas eu não me sinto nenhum pouco preparada para escrever com eles.

Byes e Moon, quero o meu presente!

Update: consertei os emails que estavam dando pau


End file.
